


Best Laid Plans

by isabelbarret



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelbarret/pseuds/isabelbarret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's never been simple of Steve Rogers, though he usually only has himself to blame for that. When his mothers dies and he's forced to get an Alpha life seems to get a little more complicated. What he can't seem to figure out is wether or not that for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll most likely be updating every week or so. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I try my best to catch them but that doesn't always work. So sorry in advance!  
> this chapter briefly references domestic abuse though none occurs, it is only mentioned.  
> hope you enjoy!

The funeral was a solemn and quiet affair. It’s not like Steve has a lot of money to spend on a funeral anyways. They've always kept a little money aside for emergencies, though that money usually went towards Steve's many medical bills. Now that small little amount of money is going towards giving his mother the best funeral he can manage.

 

A few of the nurses his mother worked with had shown up, though since her diagnoses they’ve been working for her not with her. A couple of their neighbors had shown up too, Steve’s mom had always been well liked by them, always helping this person or that person. The few friends she had shown up though Steve didn’t really know any of them that well.

 

Steve’s friends had shown up too. They’d all liked her very much, also it was hard to be friends with Steve if you didn’t like his mom.  
By five thirty the funeral was over and he was back in their apartment - his apartment now. He slouched over at the kitchen table. The apartment had never been particularly nice but without his mother it looked positively horrible.  
It had been two weeks since his mother passed away. The cancer had taken her faster than any of the doctors had predicted. Sarah Rodger was a strong woman, but she was tired and they lacked the money for any of the more expensive treatments.

 

She’d left all her limited possessions to Steve. It’s not like it would matter anyways, Steve’s an omega. As soon as Hydra hears of his mother's passing he’ll be given to an alpha and therefor all of his belongs would become theirs.

 

Steve was surprised that he hadn’t gotten a letter from Hydra, the agency that runs the program, already. His only guess is a poor boy in Brooklyn isn’t their top priority.  
His mother had always protected him, as a beta she was allowed to be his guardian. She could protect him from falling into Hydra’s waiting hands.

 

Most people in their neighborhood gave their omega children to Hydra as soon as they turned eighteen. He lived in a poor neighborhood and Hydra gave money to families who willingly gave away their omega children to the program. Most families had little choice in the matter, the money Hydra gave them is a saving grace. Plus a useless omega would no longer be their problem.

 

His mother had always rejected their offers. Steve had heard people telling his mom to do it, saying she’d finally be able to put some meat on her bones. Not have to spend all of her free time looking after him.

 

Most people saw Steve as more trouble than he’s actually worth. With a long list of ailments and the fact that he was constantly coming down with this or that made it so he was quite expensive to keep around.

 

She’d never listened to them. She loved her son and there was no way she was giving him up no matter how much money they offered her. He son was really all she had.

 

They’d both known where Hydra would place him. With Steve's illnesses and poor background it was likely that he’d be given to some horrible alpha. Someone who’d treat him like garbage and would leave him to die if he didn’t act like the perfect breeding machine.

 

His mother had never wanted that for him. Of course now what she wanted for him no longer matters. At twenty one he’s old enough that he’s forced into Hydra's care. He has no family that can claim responsibility over him and his friends aren't able to do a thing.

 

The only way to escape Hydra giving him to some stranger is to have an alpha come claim mating rights over him. Say they plan on making him theirs.

 

Steve doesn’t really have that many alpha friends. Natasha, though an alpha, has zero interest in him that way. Plus he knows that she is interested in Clint and doesn’t want to get in the way of them. Steve has no other alpha friends that he’d consider close enough to where he’d even consider asking them such a huge favor.

 

It doesn’t matter, Steve could never bring himself to ask such a huge favor of anyone, friend or not. They’d not just have to claim responsibility for him but they’d also have to bond with him. It’s much too big of request because it’s not something they could ever go back on. Bond mates are a not till death may we part kind of deal.

 

He’ll have to brave through it; being stuck with some scummy alpha. Atleast he’ll have his friends to help him, which Steves sure he’ll need.

 

He decided to turn in early that night after heating up some of the meatloaf his neighbor Mrs. Olson gave to him. Ever since his mother died being awake feels like to much to bare, he just wants to go to sleep.

 

The next morning he doesn’t wake up till almost noon. It’s not like he has anything to get up for, most jobs don’t allow omega's, especially unclaimed ones.

 

He considers sketching, he’s sold some work in the past and made a little bit of money. Doesn’t really matter now, he’ll belong to someone soon enough.

 

The idea that an apha might not let him draw makes Steve cringe. It’s not like there's any laws that help to protect omega’s from their alpha's strict rules. Actually most laws make it easier for alpha’s to do whatever they want to their omega’s. Steve doubts they’ll be changing any time soon considers the government is run exclusively by alphas and betas.

 

That day when he goes down and gets his mail he’s dreading it. He almost doesn’t do it, though ignoring the results won’t make them any less true.

 

In a nice crispy envelope there's is a letter from Hydra telling him in a week's time to come to Hydra's headquarters in Brooklyn to get himself assigned to an alpha. 

 

\-----

 

He’s been having lunch every Wednesday with Sam for the last year. Steve met Sam when he’d moved in across the hall from Clint. He’d recently returned from the Afghanistan and was working at the VA. He’d quickly become the newest member of their little group.

 

They’d become closer when Steve started to help Sam as a volunteer at the VA. Steve had always wanted to join the army though omega’s were hardly ever emitted. Plus Steve was in no condition to fight considering he’s always one wrong step away from an asthma attack.

 

He figured that if he couldn’t work for the army he could at least work with the soldiers who’d come back home. All torn up in the inside and sometimes the outside too.

 

Steve had heard his fair share of horror stories at this point. Men and woman who’d gone in thinking that they could be heroes and came out wondering if maybe they were villains.

 

Steve figured that they least he could do is set up cookies and juice for their meetings and go on the occasional coffee run.

 

Him and Sam are sitting at their usual table. It’s a small little cafe and close enough to where they both live that it’s pretty convenient. The sandwiches are pretty shitty but at least the coffee's decent.

 

“I wish that there's something that we could do,” Sam says. He finished his coffee in about five seconds and now he’s half hardly poking at his turkey sandwich.

 

Steve shrugs; “It’s not like you can go in there and demand they set me free. And I can’t afford to buy my way out either.”

 

“Natasha will murder them if they treat you badly, you know that right?”

 

He rolls his eyes; “And then they sue her and she goes to jail for the rest of her life, great plan.”

 

“They can’t sue her, they’ll be dead.”

 

Steve smiles and takes another sip of his coffee though it’s barely lukewarm at this point. The scary part is Natasha would actually murder someone if they hurt him, even if Steve claims that he can handle it on his own.

 

“I just wish that I knew that I’m getting someone good,” Steve stays; “I don’t need to fall in love or anything. I just want someone that I can atleast be friends with.”

 

Hydra promoted themselves to the upper classes as a way to fall in love, it’s how they could legally stay around without anyone with power getting too suspicious. Steve heard that they spent more time actually matching people of the upper class to find them someone whose compatible. They offered no such services to people like Steve, who they simply sold the idea as a way to make a little money.

 

“Someone who you can just be friends with,” Sam says like he’s mulling over the idea; “I think I have something that might work.”

 

“What?” Steve doesn’t have a single clue what Sam's thinking. He’s already looked through every option, every loophole, that he could use to get out of this situation and has found nothing.

 

“I’ve got to go, I’ll text you later,” Sam's already halfway out of his chair and gathering his things. He rushes out of the door before Steve can even get another word in. Later when he texts Sam for answers he only get vague responses and eventually completely ignored.

 

They day before he has to go get claimed Natasha throws him a ‘last day of freedom party.’ Basically she drinks lots of Vodka and listens to Steve whine and then get angry about how horrible this whole situation is.

 

Steve had already cried and threw a hissy fit (her words not his) to Peggy over the phone the day before. She’s currently living in London though at the moment she’s traveling in France for work. Steve's uncontrollably jealous of the opportunities she gets since she’s an alpha.

 

“Guess you won’t be able to go to the rallies anymore,” Peggie says. She’s talking about the omega right rallies he’s been to in the past. His mother had always tried to stop him until she realised how important they are to him. It’s where he’d met Peggies for the first time.

 

Now Peggies in London's trying to make laws to help omega’s there. Steve's always been a little angry that she’d given up trying to make change here.

 

“Yeah, probably not,” Steve says sadly. He knows that if he asked she’d get on the first plane and come over and claim him. But he can’t do it again, fall in love with her only to get his heart broken.

 

After his little party with Natasha he calls her a cab and sends her home. She offers to stay the night, even come with him tomorrow but in the end he declines. He almost takes her up on her offer but he has some emotions that he’d like to get out in private.

 

He considers drinking his sorrows away but he knows his meds don’t mix well with alcohol. Though he might not be stupid enough to drink he’s certainly stupid to go on facebook. Look at pictures of all the horrible people he went highschool with and their picture perfect lives.

 

He accepts a friend request from a handsome man in uniform. Steve’s always had a thing for boys in the army, Natasha’s teased him mercilessly over it.

 

Close to one in the morning, just when he’s starting to fall asleep, he gets a text from Sam. They haven’t really talked since that day he fled the coffee shop saying that he might have a plan.

 

Sam: What time is your appointment?

 

Steve: eleven thirty, why?

He waits a while for a response but doesn’t get one. he wakes up the next morning bright and early, not that he slept much the night before. When he checks his phone he sees that Sam sent him a text close to three in the morning.

 

Sam: something might work out

 

Steve doesn’t want to rely on false hope even if he believes Sam would do everything in his power to help him. Believing that he could somehow get out of this will leave him feeling worse off than if he imagines the worst case scenario.

 

He takes the bus there, it’s cramped and crowded so basically all around unpleasant. An omega sits down in the seat next to him and also gets out in front of the Hydra’s building. She’s young, too young to have a baby at her hip and another two in a stroller.

 

Steve guesses she’s probably here to beg for cheaper or even free heat suppressant that Hydra sometimes give out if you can plead a good enough case. It helps them trick people into thinking that their brand is mercy.

 

He takes a short elevator ride up to the third floor where the omega claiming takes place. He’s so nervous he almost goes back to biting his nails, a habit that he broke years ago.

 

The Hydra headquarters in Brooklyn is a relatively nice building. Though hydra was founded during the second world war this building in Brooklyn wasn’t built until the seventies. People used to have to travel across the city, or sometimes even further if that one was too busy, to deal with Hydra.

 

He waits outside the room the front desk lady told him to go to, sits down on a little bench. He’s a few minutes early and they probably have many more cases before his. He bobs his leg up and down, practically twitching with nerves.

 

The door opens and an omega walks out. She’s got tears in her eyes and they tell her to report to report to a room down the hall. Steve tries to give her a comforting look, not that it would do any good, but her eyes are downcast and she doesn’t meet his gaze.

 

He goes in after watching the girl head down the hallway. It’s a nice office, a middle aged man sits behind a fancy looking wood desk. To the side is a stack of paper that Steve can only guess is heading his way.

 

“Are you Steven Grant Rogers,” Steve nods, the man exudes more alpha pheromones than Steve's thinks he’s ever felt before; “I'm Dr. Pierce and I’ll be conducting you alpha claiming paperwork today.”

 

That's when he starts asking the most invasive questions. Not just general information about his health but questions about his body. Many questions about his heats, things that he’s never even had a doctor ask. They make him blush uncontrollably.

 

Steve feels his fist ball up, this guys a bully and the worst kind too. He knows that he’s awful, even enjoys it, and he doesn’t even care. If Steve met this guy on the street he’d probably throws a punch at him.

 

He’s got a stack of paperwork that needs to be signed. He’s not just singing away to someone but also himself. The whole process makes him feel sick to his stomach. It’s a reminder why he hates Hydra and actively goes against them even if it’s dangerous.

 

Dr. Pierce has a wicked smile on his face as he passes the papers over towards Steve. The only honestly comparison Steve could make is between Dr. Pierce and a villain from a children's movie.

 

Part of him wants to refuse to sign the papers, really protest against them. Steve knows what will happen to omega who refuse to sign the papers. Though Hydra keeps many of the ways they treat people a secret they've never kept that one.

 

He’d be put in jail, for only a few years if he’s lucky and much longer if he’s not. In the end the only way he’d be released is if he’s claimed by an alpha, one probably worse than the one he’ll be given today.

 

Though Steve has always liked to believe that he can take on the whole world he knows a scummy Hydra jail is not a place he’ll to well in. Plus Steve can’t bare to think about his mother knowing, she’s always warned him to stay out of trouble, not that he ever listened.

 

“When will I meet my alpha?” Steve asks eyeing the papers in front of him.

 

“He’s already waiting outside. Once you sign these papers he’ll come in and after he’s signed some of his own he’ll be free to take you with him,” Dr. Pierce says impatiently like he really shouldn’t have to be bothered to explain these things.

 

Steve takes a deep breath, knows there's no real point in stalling. He’ll only end making it worse for himself.

 

He picks up the pen. It’s heavy in his hand and very fancy looking. Steve thinks that it might be made special for Hydra but he wonders what it would be like to draw with it.

 

When the door burst open Steve drops the pen in surprise and it goes rolling across the floor. Standing in the doorway is a man who looks to be about Steve's age and who looks vaguely familiar though he can’t place from where. He’s got floppy dark hair and a flush on his cheeks.

 

“Who are you?” Steve says at the same time that Dr. Pierce says; “You can’t be in here.”

 

The guy doesn’t seem particularly fazed by anything that's been said and continues to wander farther into the room; “Sorry I'm so late, never been good at keeping track of time.”

 

He goes and pulls a thick wooden chair form across the room and sets it beside Steve’s. He gives him a quick smile before turning to look at Dr. Pierce.

 

“I’m sorry Sir,” the sudden formality from Dr. price must be due to the fact that this man is an alpha, “but I’m afraid this is a private meeting.”

 

“I’m well aware. My name is James Barnes and I’ve come here to claim Steven Rogers,” the guy keeps a light tone while sounding slightly exasperated like this should be obvious.

In a steely tone Dr. Pierce says; “Mr. Rogers didn’t inform me someone was coming to claim him.”

 

James looks guilty though Steve thinks the feeling might be fake; “it all came together rather last minute.”

 

Suddenly it hits Steve: Sams plan. it seems that his plan wasn’t getting him out of getting an alpha but instead finding him one.

 

Dr. Pierce frowns at them; “We already have an alpha whose assigned to Mr. Rogers. He’ll be very disappointed to learn that you’ve come to claim him.”

 

Steve almost snorts, he’s pretty sure James’s the one who's going to be disappointed in this situation. Stuck with an omega with asthma and the longest list of medical problems of any living person maybe ever.

 

For a second Steve thinks that James is going to roll his eyes, he has this almost smirk on his face that Steve finds unexpectedly attractive. “We all end up disappointed some time or another, this just seems to be his unlucky day.”

 

Dr. Pierce opens his mouth like he’s going to reply but in the end decided against it. He pushes the papers across the table towards them, tells them to sign with a steely gaze.

 

James doesn’t seem particularly fazed by Dr. Pierce and simply starts working his way through the papers. Steve's not really sure what to make of him. Though Steve can smell that he’s an alpha James doesn’t exude the pheromone like some of the alpha’s Steves had the misfortune of encountering. Though much bigger than Steve he isn’t ridiculously bulked up like many alpha’s are, really he’s not much bigger than a typical beta.

 

They both make quick work of the papers, Dr. Pierce watches them sternly as Steve slides over the last paper towards him. He gathers them up in a neat little stack.

 

“These will be verified within the next twenty four hours,” he turns to Steve; “you have seven days to get your affair in order or all left over property will be seized by Hydra.”

 

Steve nods along, he’s already told his landlady that he’d be moving out within the week. Most of his things he’ll take with him to James place and they things he doesn't probably belong in a junk yard.

 

“As per agreement you will both return within a week of Mr. Rogers next heat to prove that you have bonded. If you fail to do so then law enforcement with be notified,” Dr. Pierce says curtly before turning away from them without even a goodbye. He acts as though they've already become a nuisance like an annoying fly buzzing around his head.

 

So the leave, James first and Steve hot on his heals. He doesn’t see a reason to spend even one more second around Dr. Pierce or in this building.

 

Their about halfway down the hallway when James turns towards him. He looks like he’s about to give Steve an explanation of how this was all able to come together which probably isn’t such a good idea considering their still in Hydra’s direct earshot.

A shout interrupts James before he can really begin. The shout is something between a yell and a grunt, angry and unessarily loud. The both turn to look for the location of the noise.

 

It’s a stocky man, with a stance that Steve knows implies that he’s an alpha. He’s got a mop of brown hair and a look on his face like he’s planning on tearing them apart. Well mostly he’s looking at James this way and Steve can only guess that this is the disappointed alpha.

 

“He’s mine,” the man says, the man's tense all through his body but looks happy that they're paying attention to him.

 

“No,” James steps in front of Steve as though to protect him and now he thinks he might have to punch both of them, “he’s not, there was a change of plan.”

 

“Pierce promised me that I was going to be getting an omega today. He’s supposed to be mine,” he sounds like a whiny child not getting what they want.

 

“I don’t remember you signing those papers in Dr. Pierce’s office, and without those what your saying means nothing’,” James spits out.

 

“He belongs to me,” the man's angry again and releasing pheromones like crazy. Steve starting to feel a headache come on because of how strong they are.

 

Steve finally decides it’s time to interpret this corral; “I don’t belong to anyone,” Steve says and then turns to the man, “and especially not you.”

 

Both James and the man turn to Steve like it just suddenly occurred to them that he’s still here. The alpha’s jaw locks and eyebrows furrow.

 

“You don’t get to talk back to an alpha you omega bitch,” the man growls out.

 

Steve lunges then, fist clenched tight on the way Natasha once showed him. He doesn’t even really realise what he’s doing until he’s halfway through the action.

 

He never reaches his target though. Steve being pulled back back two large hands, he stumbles when he tries to regain his balance.

 

Steve doesn’t even get a minute to think before he’s being pulled down the hallways and practically shoved into the elevator. James in hastily pushing the button to close the door.

 

“I could have taken him,” Steves says adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

 

“And what? Let you punch an alpha while we’re still in Hydra headquarters! Like that would have ended well. An omega assaulting an alpha - I can already see the headlines.”

 

“It’s not your problem what I do James,” he tries to put all the angry feelings he has into his name. James rolls his eyes and mumbles something that Steve's not quite able to catch.

 

“What’d you say?” Steve demands.

 

“I said my names Bucky. Nobody calls me James but my mom,” he looks flushed like maybe he’s embarrassed.

 

Steve can’t help it he laughs; “what kind of name is Bucky? What are you, somebody's pet dog?”

 

Bucky cracks a smile. Steve likes his smile more then he’d ever care to admit; “You punk.”

 

“Jerk,” Steves says back but he’s not really angry anymore and doesn’t really mean it.

 

Some of the tension seems to escape from the room, fissile out until Steve no longer thinks he’s going to punch Bucky. Bucky gives him a little grin, not much but better than anything he was every going to get with that other alpha. Steve thinks maybe they might just be able to be friends.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick as lightning she has her phone out and is typing; “We really don’t have to do this,” Bucky begs; “I’m sure he’s fine.” He’s not sure why this makes him so uncomfortable, it’s not like their really invading his privacy, it was Steve's choice to put anything up. It still for some reason feels like they're doing something dirty. 
> 
> “He’s cute,” Becca says after a minute of searching and turns the phone over to face Bucky. There he is, Steven Rogers, messy blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cute is definitely an accurate way to describe him. In the picture he looks to be caught mid laugh like he wasn’t even aware of the camera. A smile that doesn’t look like it could have been easily faked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry for the late update, i've been traveling around a lot in the last week and have had less free time to write. I'm honestly not very happy with this chapter and spent a lot of time rewriting different parts and trying to make it flow better. With all that said i still hope that you enjoy. Also thanks to all the people that left comments and kudos, it's always great to see that people are enjoying your work.  
> The rating is being raised because later in the story there will be sexual content though his chapter doesn't have any.

Bucky always had a thing for firecracker blonds. He’s not sure what it is about that combination but it really gets him going. It’s just one of those things he can’t really explain. 

 

His first girlfriend had been the start of that obsession. He’s been sixteen when they had first started dating, honestly he would have gone out with almost anything breathing but he’d really liked her. It took almost a whole month for him to finally work up the nerve to ask her out. He’s always been good as talking to girls, his mother called him a natural flirt but she’d made him bumble and stumble his way through a conversation. 

 

Natalie Morgenstern was short, dimpled cheeked and with choppy blonde hair. She was pretty in a way that reminded him of a pixie. Becca used to tease them and call them Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, a nickname which he grudgingly ignored. 

 

He liked how she looked but he’s favorite thing about her was her unapologetically aggressive personality. 

 

She only ever answered questions in class if it was to prove someone else wrong. He’s seen her stand up to bullies who probably weighed twice as much as her without even a second thought. 

 

They’d gone out almost a year, a truly impressive amount of time for two high school students. In the end she’d been too much for him to handle. If she couldn’t find someone to fight then she’d just fight him. 

 

Plus he’s been hearing from his family how unnatural it was for two alpha’s to be together even if they are a boy and a girl. He hadn’t wanted to listen to believe them but their words always seem to rest in the back of his brain. 

 

After a particularly brutal fight they broke up with Natalie telling him to go find some nice omega to settle down with. 

 

He hated her a little for thinking of him as no better than some omega crazed alpha. He’s never considered himself that way, like he was always just wandering around looking for something to put his knot into. 

 

Still the next person was an omega boy named Jackson. People always said that he resembled a cherub with his mound of curls. Though some part of him wanted to rebel against the idea that he could only be with and omega it had made him mom happy. Though she was a beta herself her parents had installed some pretty old fashioned ideas of how omega and alphas should be. Idea’s which she often subconsciously imparted on him and his sisters. 

 

Their good together and briefly Bucky almost considers making something permanent. Those thoughts end when Bucky get out of highschool and joins the army and Jackson doesn’t want to wait. It hurt real bad but Bucky couldn’t pretend that he didn’t understand why. 

 

Between then and now there's been small things. He’d been attracted to people when he was overseas but never acted on any of those attractions. In the last eight months of being back he’s been on two disappointing dates. It’s not that there was anything wrong with them, it’s more that there's something wrong with him. 

 

So when Sam tells Bucky about Steve he has to admit he’s intrigued. He trusts Sam, it’s taken awhile and it’s not a complete thing yet but he does. Now at least he understands that Sam’s here to help him which is more than he could say when he first got back.

 

“So he needs help?” Bucky asks, so maybe he has a thing for damsels in distress. Though based off what Sam’s told him Steve wouldn’t really liked being called a damsels in distress. 

 

Bucky hasn’t planned on getting himself an omega, maybe ever. But the way Sam’s talking about him makes Bucky believe that this might be good for him.  
He knows having an omega won’t fix everything, really it probably won’t fix a single thing. 

 

The first therapist he went to after getting back told him an omega would make everything better. The idea of using another person as a substitute for medication or therapy disgusted him. 

 

He’d stopped seeing her after that session. His mother had set him up with her, it was right after he’d gotten back and he didn’t yet believe he needed any help. Sometimes he still doesn’t believe he needs help. 

 

Back then he was having nightmares every night which meant he was never sleeping which lead him to be basically dead on his feet. He still has nightmares most nights but not all which means he at least sometimes sleep. 

 

After he stopped seeing her he started going to the VA. It wasn’t great, he still got discouraged and angry and refused to talk. At least it was better than having a woman who's never heard a gunshot try to fix you. 

 

Bucky could actually tell he was getting better since starting at the VA, improvements were noticeable. He knows he’s not fixed, sometimes it still feels like he has more bad days then good. He’s definitely better, because when he first got back everyday used to be a bad day. 

 

Only in the last couple of months he’s started volunteering at the VA. At first Bucky started doing it because he needed a hobby and Sam was always asking for volunteers. Sure he could have picked up knitting or belly dancing but this was familiar; easier. 

 

The biggest problem was that none of his old interests were exciting to him now. Sure some of the moral general stuff was the same; he still likes old movies, is sort of a history nerd and has a weird obsession with space. Other than that he was at a lost for things that could keep his attention. 

 

Bucky had been eighteen when he shipped out, practically still a child. The things he’d like doing at a teenager seemed so distant to him now. Like the person who liked those things wasn’t even him. 

 

So the VA is something he could do, somewhere he could go for a couple of hours and be somewhere other than his apartment. It’s a nice simple activity in a place he’s already familiar with, honestly it’s the ideal situation. 

 

For the first couple times he showed up at random, whenever he could work himself into going. Sam had always mentioned that he needed volunteers, had to force his friends to come help him sometimes. 

 

Eventually Sam must catch on that this is going to be a thing because he asks for Bucky’s number so he can call whenever he needs help. Bucky’s not really sure how Sam caught on so quickly. He supposed he guy is a therapist, he’s trained to pay attention. 

 

Along the way him and Sam sort of become friends, Bucky should have known it was bound to happen. Sam is a nice guy, they have enough in common were they have things to talk about. 

 

Part of them becoming friends means that Sam could no longer be his therapist. He knows it’s for the better but it still really sucks. 

 

“I can make a suggestion of someone else you can see, she’s not part of the VA but she works with a lot of vets. She’s really good, we went to school together,” Sam says as he continues to fold up the chairs. They had a relatively large meeting today which means more work than usual. 

 

“Sure,” Bucky rather not get someone like before; “She work close by?” 

 

Bucky still not so good with public transportation. His first trip riding on the Subway (prompted by Sam of course) had sort of been a disaster. So he was still sticking with walking most places, can’t really afford to take a cab. 

 

He goes and sets an appointment to see Sharon that very week, which he knows shows motivation. It’s what him and Sam had been working on; how he can motivate himself to do things even if they're new. It’s what led him to taking the Subway and visiting the corner store down the street from his apartment. 

 

The shopping trip had been somewhat of a success, as in he didn’t have a full blown panic attack while looking at candy bars. Still he prefers to go to bigger stores at odd hours so there not too crowded. 

 

Sharon picks up right where Sam left off and Buck’s ecstatic that he doesn’t have to backtrack just because he’s working with a new person. 

 

In another world where he’s less fucked up he might have been into her. She’s blonde and under that calm demeanor and neutral beta smell there's something about her that seems like she could kick your ass. 

 

“What did you do this weekend, Bucky?” Sharon asks. She’s got her notepad put though he doesn’t think she actually takes notes in it. 

 

“Not much,” Bucky doesn’t really do much of anything these days; “I went on a date my mother set up.” 

 

“How’d it go?” she asks. 

 

Sharon knows him and therefor can probably already tell that it went badly. He knows that she prefers to hear it outright from him even she could interpret it herself. 

 

“Not very well,” Bucky answers honestly. 

 

It’s not that there was anything wrong with the girl her mother set him up with. They had gone to highschool together and their parents had been friends since they met when they were in elementary school. She’d always been more of Becca’s friend then Bucky’s, not that they were particularly close. She’d been funny, a quick wit that always surprised him. 

 

She smelled nice, a sugary sweet omega smell that was almost addictive. Back in highschool she’s got a lot of attention from other alpha’s. He’s honestly surprised that she hasn’t settled down after six years, though can remember her parents complaining about her more ‘wild side’ it had always seen like she'd outgrow it. 

 

She’d smiled at him from across the table. It had taken some coaxing to convince her to come to this restaurant across town but close to his place. It’s not like he was just going to outright explain to her that he couldn’t handle taking the subway and therefor was stuck going to places in walking distance to his apartment. 

 

“This place is nice,” she said but he could tell that she didn’t really mean it. There's a weird stain of the carpet near their table and their one of only people here tonight. It wouldn’t really be considered a hot destination for dining. 

 

“I go here a lot,” by that he means every friday night at exactly six thirty. He likes his patterns, especially when it has to do with getting food. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to run out of things to talk about. The people who they went to highschool with aren't really living exciting lives and once the minimal gossip has been covered they fall into silence. 

 

“What was it like oversees,” logically he knows she’s just trying to be a good date and he’s probably pushed her to this by being such a bad conversationalist but if he had a ‘things I don’t talk about list’ this would probably be the first thing on it. 

 

“It was fine,” Bucky says as blankly as possible and hopes she gets the hint. 

 

Of course she doesn’t “I’m always hearing things on the news, I try to stay up to date as much as I can,” she says it like it’s an accomplishment, like he should be proud of her for at least sort of caring about what’s happening in the world; “We hear about drones all the time now, they're always talking about them. Did you get to work a drone when you were over there.” 

 

“No,” Bucky doesn’t plan on elaborating on the things he did or didn’t do. 

 

She asks him several more questions about what it was like and he tries to keep his answers brief and general. Bucky knows she’s just trying to be polite but it feels like she’s interrogating him. 

 

“I don’t get what the big deal is?” her voice is slightly razed, though he can tell she’s still following ‘being a perfect omega protocol’ and therefor doesn’t raze her voice enough for it to be considered a shout. 

 

“What?” Bucky’s honestly confused, she seemed perfectly fine a minute ago. 

 

“You smell terrible,” she hisses. He should have realised it earlier, that his anxiety about this whole situation would make his alpha pheromones go sour. 

 

Bucky thinks this is probably a ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ situation but more accurately it’s a ‘it’s not you, it’s the entire world constantly fucking me over’ situation. 

 

Instead he just opt for a “Sorry,” though she’s completely lost interest as this point. It’s not like he’s going to explain to her that most of the time he feels one step away from a mental breakdown. 

 

It’s honestly probably for the best that this has all gone to hell in a handbasket. He’s really too fucked up to be with her right now anyways. 

 

He’s sitting across from Sharon who’d listened intently while he recounted the story. “So why do you think it didn’t go very well?” Sharon asks even though he’s pretty sure what he said is clear evidence. 

 

Bucky simply shrugs but he could easily pinpoint the exact reason why it didn’t go well. He’s got a metal arm and has watched some of his best friends gets blown to pieces but her biggest issue seems to be that she ruined her favorite pair of sneakers. 

 

Instead he says; “We don’t have much in common.”

 

“Do you find that happens a lot,” she pauses; “that you don’t have a lot in common with other people.” 

 

Before, even during, he always found it easy to meet new people. He’s never been someone who's shy; Bucky was always outgoing, likable. Social interactions had always been the least of his worries. 

 

Now talking to new people is stressful, a bad interaction with someone could throw his whole day off. Being forced to make small talk with someone new makes him want to curl up in bed and never get up again. 

 

“Not before,” Bucky was popular in highschool, knew everyone; “now, most of the time.” 

 

\----

 

“I’m asking as a friend, not as someone who used to be your therapist,” Him and Sam are at the same restaurant that he had the disastrous date at. It’s pretty stupid that he chose this as his favorite place to eat. 

 

They go there every other thursday when Sam’s boyfriend Riley works late and he seems to like to have Bucky’s company. 

 

“Are you saying that because you think it’ll be bad for me,” Bucky’s burger is so bland he’s pretty sure it’s just cardboard. Sam’s just picking at his noodles but he never suggests that they go to another place. 

 

“No, I think you guys would get along really well,” Sam pauses as he takes a sip of water; “I just don’t want you thinking that I’m giving you advice from a therapeutic standpoint, like this might help. I’m just asking a favor as a friend.” 

 

The truth is he has started to believe that it’s better if he’s alone and so far hasn’t found a convincing argument to prove otherwise. Bucky doesn’t see how it can be good for anyone to be bonded to him.

 

“What happens to him if I say no,” Bucky asks. 

 

Sam takes a bite of his pasta and makes a face; “he’s already in the system so he’ll be assigned to an alpha by Monday. As this point there's not really anything left to do, he’s out of luck.” 

 

Bucky’s not so sure that this guy would be very lucky to be stuck with him. 

 

“So you think me and Steve would get along?” Bucky ask fiddling with his sleeve. His arms been acting up all day, not moving when he wants to and glinching when it does. 

 

“Steve's great, though I have to admit I’m pretty biased,” Sam says with a smile; “I just want him to be with someone good and I know you're a good guy.” 

 

Bucky’s not so sure if that's true but he nods along for Sams benefit; “I just don’t know if he’ll be able to handle it. All my issues.” 

 

Sam nods understandingly; “he volunteers at the VA sometimes, not that I’m saying he’s a trained therapist or anything though if he wasn’t an omega and broke I’d probably recommend him to become one. What I’m trying to say is at least he’ll know what's happening. If it was a random stranger I wouldn’t recommend to jump into something like this but Steve’s more prepared than that.” 

 

If Bucky’s going to be with anyone he’s prefer it to be someone who at least knows what to do when he’s in one of his moods. Who can defend themselves from him. 

 

There's also a part of Bucky that still wants to be the hero. He’s been this way since he was a kid, always looking to be the knight in shining armour. It one of the reasons he joined the army in the first place; so he could play the hero. 

 

“I’ll think about it, okay.” 

 

“Of course,” Sam says; “Take as much time as you need or till monday, Steve's appointment is then.”

 

“I’ll let you know before then, okay,” Bucky replies and Sam nods along in agreement. 

 

After they’ve paid the bill and gather their things Sam stops him with one of his looks that he used to give Bucky all the time when he was his therapist; “I want you to do this if you think it’s good for you not because you feel pressured by me or anyone else.” 

 

“How do I know if this is the right thing for me?” Bucky admits. 

 

“Cause you know that being alone isn’t always the best option,” Sam gives him a gentle smile and a pat on the back before heading off. 

 

That night he’s laying in bed, covers mostly kicked off because it’s early september and still sweltering. It’s strange to think that in less than a week's time he could have a boy in his bed, someone whose Bucky’s. Someone who's not just going to leave after one bad date. 

 

Bucky has to admit he finds the idea both interesting and tempting. That he could have someone to look after and in turn look after him. 

 

Ever since he was a child he knew he wanted to be with someone. When he was young and didn’t yet know that he'd be an alpha he was content with the idea of getting married, like his parents had done. When he was older and knew his dynamic he dreamed of claiming someone, being bonded with them for the rest of their lives. 

 

Though recently his ideas on that have changed, there's still a part of him that wants to satisfy his childhood dreams. With part of him is large and surprisingly powerful after all he’s been through. 

 

Bucky doesn’t make up his mind right then though he’d have to admit he’s definitely leaning towards a certain direction. He'd be a fool to decide so quickly so he lets the idea really sink in. 

 

The surprising part is thinking about it doesn’t stress him out. The idea of putting one of his decisions into action makes him want to cry and laugh at the same time but just thinking about it is easy - peasy. 

 

It’s all looking up when Saturday turns out to be a bad day. He sleeps poorly friday night, which is saying a lot considering he always sleeps poorly. His bones have an ache in them and his muscles are sore. Plus when he does rise the next morning after briefly sleeping his heads already pounding. 

 

Bad days happen more than he’s like but less than they used to which Bucky guesses he can count as a win. Sharon’s voiced the importance of rewarding himself for his accomplishments. 

 

He surprises himself when he finds it within himself to rally and goes to have brunch with Becca. Mostly he decides to go because he knows she has no problems showing up at at his apartment and it’s kind of a disaster. He’s also kind of a disaster. 

 

They go to one of the four places he actually goes to. It’s a little diner all decked out in forties and fifties paraphernalia. He doesn’t like it nearly as much as the diner place he goes to because the waiters are just a little too interested in his personal life. 

 

“I can tell somethings on your mind,” Becca says shoveling scrambled eggs into her mouth, she says she eats with way because of the pregnancy but the truth is she’s always been like this; “It’s part of my special twin powers.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes; “You know I stopped believing that trick years ago.” 

 

It’s true that him and Becca are twins but their fraternal which means they don’t have any special powers. Though they look extremely similar, same blue eyes and dark brown hair, they have different dynamics which is pretty unusual for even fraternal twins. 

 

“Humor me Buck, for old times sake,” Becca turns to look at her orange juice forlornly; she loves coffee and not having it is breaking her heart. 

 

“What if i told you I wanted to claim an omega?”

 

Becca’s eyes go wide in surprise; “in no way did I think that's what you were going to say. What the hell Buck! Going to claim someone? You’ve barely showed interest in anyone since you came back.” 

 

He can’t make eye contact with her, every aspect of this situation is too weird. 

 

“Lets just say hypothetically that I’d be claiming someone as a favor,” Becca does a very overdramatic sigh as he says this, it also involves a very obvious eyeroll. Bucky’s honestly surprised she'd be taking everything so calmly, he sort of expected a level ten freakout. 

 

“And may I ask who this hypothetical favor is for,” She’s doing the thing she used to do when they were younger. She thought just because she was born five minutes before him she’s somehow more mature and would use that combined with sarcasm to bother him. 

 

“It’s for Sam, well the favor is for him. I’d actually be claiming his friend Steve.” 

 

“Steve what?” the confusion must be clear on his face because Becca sighs again; “What is his last name.” 

 

Bucky knows his flushed with embarrassment of the awkwardness of this whole situation; “Umm, I’m not sure.” 

 

“Jesus Buck,” Becca murmurs giving him an incredulous look; “You don’t even know the guy's last name! He could be an axe murder for all we know.” 

 

Bucky can’t help but roll his eyes over her dramatic tone; “Sam wouldn’t ask me to bond with an axe murder. Sam says he’s a good guy, volunteers at the VA and everything.” 

 

Her face softens when he mentions the VA. At first the way his family always softened and gave him these pitiful look any time he mentioned the army had drove him crazy. Made him feel like something is wrong with him which is a thought he’s pretty capable of thinking all on his own. It still bothers him, though not nearly as much, mostly he’s just learned to control his reactions.  
“

Maybe you should at least ask Sam for his full name so you can look him up,” Becca says. Bucky nods in agreement and pulls his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie. 

 

He prefers not to text, the whole process is rather painful. The metal arm doesn’t work well with the phone screen which means he has to do everything one handed. It’s a slow and messy process and if he was by himself he’s probably just call. He doesn’t want Becca to see that he can’t do it so he keeps typing. 

 

Bucky can’t help but find it embarrassing that he can’t do something as simple as texting. He also knows that if he admits he can’t do it Becca will give him that pitting look (all while she’s pretending she’s not) and even worse she might volunteer to do it for him. 

 

In the end, after rigorously spell checking himself, he sends a text off to Sam. 

 

Bucky: What is Steve’s full name. My sister wants to know

 

Sam: why? She planning on doing a background check

 

Bucky: maybe

 

Bucky: She wants to look him up on facebook

 

Sam: it’s Steven Grant Rogers

 

Bucky’s surprised that Sam’s so okay with their makeshift background check. Then again he has a feeling Sam would be okay with quite a bit if it means this works out. 

 

He slides his phone back into his pocket; “it’s Steven grant Rogers,” he tells Becca. 

 

Quick as lightning she has her phone out and is typing; “We really don’t have to do this,” Bucky begs; “I’m sure he’s fine.” He’s not sure why this makes him so uncomfortable, it’s not like their really invading his privacy, it was Steve's choice to put anything up. It still for some reason feels like they're doing something dirty. 

 

“He’s cute,” Becca says after a minute of searching and turns the phone over to face Bucky. There he is, Steven Rogers, messy blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. 

 

Cute is definitely an accurate way to describe him. In the picture he looks to be caught mid laugh like he wasn’t even aware of the camera. A smile that doesn’t look like it could have been easily faked. 

 

There's a gracefulness that Bucky senses that could move him past cute and into the realm of gorgeous. He’s got these high cheekbones that Bucky right away decides are his new favorite thing. 

 

When he goes out with someone he tries not to just focus on attraction, tries to look for more there. Still there's an alpha part of him that wants to shove a knot in this boy and make him his. Vulgar and cruel as it sounds it’s still undeniably true. 

 

Becca gives him a smirk; “He’s just your type.” 

 

Bucky would argue but she’s absolutely right. For better or for worse she knows him way too well. 

 

"You should send him a friend request,” Becca says casually like everything happening here is the most normal thing in the entire world. 

 

Bucky shakes his head; “Don’t be rediclose.” 

 

“What's the big deal,” Becca says eyebrows raised; “It’s not like it’s going to come with a disclaimer that says ‘Hi my names Bucky and I may be deciding your future right now.” She does a voice for the last part that he assumes is supposed to be an imitation of his but sounds like a character from sesame street. 

 

Becca’s right, not that he’s ever tell her that; “Still, it feels too weird.” 

 

“Suit yourself,” Becca replies as she shoves a whole piece of toast in her mouth and goes on complaining about the baby. Steve’s not mentioned again until the end of their brunch when their saying their goodbyes. 

 

“You're going to do it aren't you,” Becca’s giving him a knowing look, she really does know him way too well. 

 

“Maybe,” Bucky replies but even to his own ears it sort of sounds like a yes. 

 

Becca smiles but there's something underneath it that makes him feel uneasy; “Mom going to have a conniption.” 

 

Bucky smiles back, “yeah, probably.” 

 

That night when he’s back home, burrowed in the bed with the computer on his lap he looks up Steve. He stares at his profile picture for several long minutes before sending a friend request. 

 

He knows he probably shouldn’t, told himself earlier that he wouldn’t. Unfortunately he’s never been very good at following his own advice. 

 

\-----

 

He doesn't make a decision until late Sunday night, really at that point it’s early Monday morning. 

 

He’s still awake though he’s been trying to sleep for the last couple of hours. He’s getting increasingly discouraged, as much as going to sleep terrifies him he also knows that he needs to. 

 

Bucky grabs his phone from where it’s resting on the nightstand. It’s become a bad habit at this point, though out of all of his bad habits it’s probably one of the least damaging. 

 

There's several texts from the commando's group chat. Gabe seems to have decided that midnight is the perfect time to post pictures of the weird birds him and his nephew saw at the zoo today. Bucky guess midnight is really as good a time as any since he knows for a fact that he’s not the only one with a bad case of insomnia. 

 

There's also a notification telling him Steven Grant Rogers excepted his friend request on facebook. 

 

At first he ignored it, or atleast what he’s considered a valiant effort to ignore it. Still within minutes he’s reaching for his phone and unlocking it. 

 

It’s not like he can ignore the issue for much longer. He’s got to make a decision by Monday, which is now today. He’s always been a procrastinator be even he knows that he’s run out of time. 

 

He scrolls through Steve’s pictures quickly, the all seem to feature the same group of people. There's a lady with bright red hair and a smile that sort of reminds Bucky’s of a wolfs and a man with with a crooked smile and blonde hair. Sam’s in a lot of them along with his boyfriend Riley. There's also a couple of picture that feature a dark haired woman with bright red lipstick. Bucky might not be good at picking up emotions but he knows what adoration looks like and Steve's got it written all over his face. 

 

The picture that makes Bucky stop is one of whom he can only assume is Steve’s mom and him. They’ve got the same blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 

 

Steve's just a child in the picture, probably no more than six or seven, wide smile and two missing front teeth. His mom’s got her arms wrapped tight around his shoulder and their cheeks pressed together. 

 

The picture fills him with warmth, he feels all bubbly inside. 

 

Bucky considers calling Sam as soon as he realises what he wants but it’s late and Sam’s probably asleep. So instead he shoots him a text. 

 

Bucky: What time do i need to meet Steve tomorrow

 

He’s surprised how fast Sam texts back considering it’s the middle of the night. 

 

Sam: Are you Sure? 

 

Bucky’s not sure, really it would be pretty weird if he was. He’s not going to tell Sam all of that, honestly he expects that Sam already knows. He looks at the picture again, Steve’s buck toothed smile and floppy blonde hair. 

 

Bucky: yeah, i’m sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week considering i'm half way done with it but i'll still be traveling around a lot so i don't know how much time i'll have.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and constructive criticism is also welcome.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s not really sure what to do now. 
> 
> The tension has mostly washed away, at least enough where they're not at each other's throats. But the good moments in the elevator have given way to awkwardness. Horrible, terrible awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> sorry t took me so long to up date i've been traveling recently so i haven't had a lot of time to write but chapter three is here!  
> thanks for everyone who left comments and kudos!  
> also thank you to [FunnyPeople](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyPoeple/pseuds/FunnyPoeple) for editing this chapter.  
> please enjoy!

Steve’s not really sure what to do now. 

 

The tension has mostly washed away, at least enough where they're not at each other's throats. But the good moments in the elevator have given way to awkwardness. Horrible, terrible awkwardness. 

 

They’re standing outside the building. It’s lunch time now and people go bustling by them. They're out on the sidewalk facing each other, eyes refusing to meet. This whole thing is beyond weird. 

 

“So…” Bucky’s baseballs cap is pushed down low on his face. 

 

“This is... strange,” Steve admits because the truth seems like the best antidote for this situation. 

 

Bucky snorts; “Yeah, this is.” 

 

Steve gives snort of his own and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. 

 

“Do you want to,” Bucky looks like he rather be doing anything else; “get lunch?” 

 

“Sure,” Steves says, not that he really wants to. What he really wants to be doing is fast forwarding in time when things aren't so weird or if that’s not possible go back in time and somehow make this never happen. Since none of those things seem possible in the near future Steve supposes he can settle for lunch. “I know a good place close by.” 

 

They head to this small little diner that Peggy and he used to go to. She had a thing for one of the servers, much to Steve's annoyance. 

 

He and Bucky don’t really talk as they walk. It’s not that there isn’t things to talk, rather about the problem is there's too much. Steve doesn’t even know where they should start. 

 

They get a table in the back corner, small and cramped. The whole place is small and cramped, though, so it’s not really expected anything else. 

 

Angie comes over right away and starts scolding Steve for not visiting enough. They've done this a million times, Angie's always getting on him for not eating enough or working himself to hard. It feels weird to do it in front of Bucky, he’s never considered this an intimate part of his life but suddenly he wants to reach over and cover Bucky’s eyes, not let him see. 

 

“And who's this?” Angie's got a flirty tone but Steves knows she’s not really interested. She’s got eyes for Peggy and no one else. 

 

He realises then that the polite thing to do would have been to introduce Bucky right away, his mother surely would have frowned over his lackluster manners. 

 

Of course now he’s thinking about his Ma and how he’s barely out of the realm of breaking out into water works every time he thinks about her. 

 

Bucky must notice that Steve’s having some sort of conniption because he takes the conversation into his own hands; “I’m Bucky. Steve's bond mate.” 

 

Angie razes one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him; “Steven grant Rogers you didn’t tell me you got a bond mate! Why didn’t you tell me! I talked to Peggie not even three days ago and she didn’t say a thing about this!” 

 

“It’s new,” Steve says meekly under the full force of Angie's attention. It’s not like he’s going to tell her the true story behind it. Mostly because Steve’s not confident that he knows the all of the true story yet himself. 

 

Angie seems happy enough with that answer, or at least has the good grace not to ask them to many more questions. 

 

She takes their orders, not that they’ve really had any time to look over the menu. Steve get’s his usual - lovingly nicknamed the Stevie special by Angie. She also somehow bullies Bucky into getting this weeks special and Steve almost feels sorry for him. 

 

As Angie leaves Bucky gives him a smirk; “You come here a lot.” 

 

He’s not sure if it’s supposed to be jab or not but he still feels a wave of hot embarrassment shoot through him. The truth is Steve goes to this place all the time. He really only goes to about five different places that already know him and lovingly makes food that fit around his allergy restrictions. 

 

The truth is Steve's a creature of habit. He goes to the same places because it’s too much to explain all his allergies at a new one. He walks the same way home from the subway because he likes saying hello to the same people, passing the same shops. He fights the same people cause the never cease to stop annoying him.   
He hates the Bucky can sit across the table from him and judge him for that. 

 

“There's nothing wrong with that,” Steve snaps back. 

 

Bucky has the decency to at least look like he feels bad, who knows maybe he actually does. 

 

They lap into another awkward silence. It’s forming into a habit and Steve hopes it’s one that they’ll be able to break. It’s not that Steve minds silence, actually he tends to enjoy it. Just this intense tension is cringe worthy. 

 

“So you know Sam?” Steves asks. He’s assumed that's who set Bucky up for this. It seems just like Sam’s brand of helpfulness. 

 

Bucky nods; “Yeah, we met at the VA after I got back. Became friends once i started volunteering.” 

 

“You were in the army?” He’s not really that surprised though Bucky doesn't carry himself with the strict regulation that he’s seen in so many vets. 

 

“Special forces actually. So I guess I’m somewhat of a military man,” He smiles cheekily; “What, do I not looks the part?” 

 

Steve flushes in embarrassment; “It’s the hair.” Bucky’s chin length locks don’t really form the image of special forces in Steve's mind. 

 

“I’ve had time to grow it out.” 

 

Distantly he wonders what it would look like cut short; “How long have you been back?” Steve suspects it must be at least six months. He’s worked with guys who’ve just come back and they have none of the confidence ease that Bucky seems to have. 

 

“It’ll be nine months next Tuesday,” Bucky responds. He’s fidgeting with the left sleeve of his hoodie. That’s when Steve spots it, shiny metal where you’d expect to find skin. He’s not sure how he missed it. 

 

Bucky must see it on Steve’s face that he’s noticed the arm, he’s never been very good at keeping his emotions hidden; “Got it blown up during an OT. Got this shiny new one in it’s place.” 

 

Bucky lifts his arm up high enough that Steve can watch him clench the metal fingers. The sleeve of his hoodie is covering most of the arm but he knows the metal goes all the way up. 

 

“It’s amazing,” Steve admits and his fingers itch to draw it. The way the light reflects off the metal and how it seems to have just as much flexibility at a regular hand. 

 

Bucky gives him what Steve expects is supposed to be a flirtatious smile. He’s big enough to admit that if someone smiled like that at him in a bar, or honestly anywhere, he’s feel a little weak in the knees. Now though with Bucky it just feels silly. 

 

“If you think this one's impressive you should have seen the real one. Would have blown you out of the water,” Bucky says cheekily. 

 

Steve snorts; “I see one real one right in front of me and it ain’t anything to rave about.” 

 

“Sam wasn't kidding when he said you were a sassy little shit,” Bucky's got a smile on his face that have probably made omega’s all over new york city swoon.Steve’s also pretty sure that he’s going to have to clobber Sam latter 

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you're talking about,” Steve does his best to sound innocent. 

 

Bucky gives him a dramatic eye roll and Steve almost wants to tease him and say his face will get stuck like that. It’s something he heard many times from his Ma during his teenage years. He’s not quite sure he’s up to the task of becoming Sarah Roger’s quite yet. 

 

Angie comes over and give them their food. As she leaves she throws a wink in Steve’s direction which he he pretends he didn’t see. 

 

The thing is Steve know’s Bucky’s attractive. With a strong jaw line and those piercing Blue eyes he reminds Steve of the alpha’s he’s always seen on TV or in advertisements. He’s also aware that he’s not at all in Bucky’s league - really he’s light years behind him. 

 

He knows that he’ll probably end up spending the rest of his life knowing that people are wondering how he got Bucky or more importantly how Bucky ended up stuck with someone like him. 

 

Steve dwells on this while they eat in relative silence. Bucky wolfs down about half the meal like he hasn’t eaten in months and then proceeds to save the other half, but stare at it longingly even after Angie’s packed it up in a little styrofoam box. 

 

Every awkward moment so far is nothing compared to this. They haven’t really gotten to know each other any better considering there's really only so much progress you can make over one lunch. In some ways this could be considered a first date, though by first date standards he wouldn’t really say this went all that well. It’s also pretty weird to be going on a first date with someone who you're basically engaged to. 

 

“Do you wanna give me your phone number so I can text you about about moving in,” Bucky says passing his phone to Steve. 

 

The reality of the situation hits him like a pound of bricks. That he’ll have to pack up all his things and move in with Bucky. How much of his fate isn’t in his hands anymore. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve does his best to keep his voice from wavering. 

 

“So I guess I’ll text you,” Confident Bucky’s gone again and he’s be replaced by a very awkward and slightly anxious looking Bucky. 

 

“Sure,” Steve says back. They murmur their replies, both very ready be be heading their separate ways. Steve even throws Bucky a little wave as he crosses the street. 

 

Logically be knows this day could have gone much worse, he could be getting dragged back to some Alpha’s lair to be wedded and bedded this very minute.   
Knowing it could be worse doesn’t really do anything to make him feel any better. He’s still angry that this is happening. He’s angry that his Ma’s dead. He’s angry that Bucky’s going to grow to hate him, blame him for messing up both their lives. 

 

It’s weird to think that this will be the rest of his life. That he’ll be old one day, if he makes it that far, sitting in matching La-Z-Boy chairs with Bucky. That everything's going to change. 

 

****

 

Theoretically Natasha and Clint are supposed to be helping him pack. In reality Natasha decided about a half an hour ago that her new job should be ‘supervising’ and planted herself on the couch. Clint on the other hand is fascinated with all of Steve’s belongs that he’s never seen before and has spent more time unpacking then packing. 

 

So all in all they’ve been zero help whatsoever. 

 

Bucky’s supposed to be coming soon to help bring Steve’s stuff over to his apartment. He sent a text about twenty minutes ago that Steve didn’t know if it was supposed to be warning or a reminder. 

 

When the doorbell rings Natasha leaps up and reaches the door faster than he thought was humanly possible. Natasha's intimidating on a good day and terrifying on a bad and Steve really wouldn’t blame Bucky if he ran away at the sight of her standing in the doorway. He definitely wanted to the first time he met her.

 

“Natasha Romanov,” she’s sticking out a hand for him to shake which he accepts timidly. 

 

“Bucky Barnes.” He says shaking her hand before she lets him in the door. Bucky smiles when his eyes land on Steve; “Hey Steve.” 

 

“Hi,” Steve just finished throwing the last of the nice dishes in a box. They’re the ones his mother only brought out for holidays and birthdays which means they’re not all chipped to pieces; “Natasha and Clint were just over helping me pack.” 

 

Clint looks up from where he’s eating a piece of pizza that Steve has no clue where he got it from; “Hi, I’m Clint.” 

 

Bucky gives him a little wave in return. There's a tension hanging heavy in the air that makes it hard to breath. Bucky’s got his hands buried deep in his pockets and Steve’s not sure of it’s a nervous Bucky motion or is he’s trying to hide his metal arm. 

 

“I’m almost done packing. Just have to finish a couple things in my room and put the rest of the boxes in Natasha's car,” Steve says turning to Bucky. 

 

He immediately comes over and takes the box from Steve, wiggling it out of his grip; “Okay, I can carry this down.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Steve tries to grab the box from Bucky; “I can get it. I don't need you to do it for me.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes; “Steve, I got it. Really. it’s no big deal.” 

 

Steve hates this, that Bucky’s already treating him like he’s too delicate to carry a stupid box down two flights of stairs. 

 

“Fine!” Steve throws his hands up in the air; “carry it down the stairs! I don’t give a shit! I’m going to go get the rest of my stuff.” 

 

Steve storms off to his room to the sound of Bucky muttering something under his breath. Part of him wants to stalk over here and demand Bucky tell him what he just said. The part of him that wants to keep things civil wins and he resists. 

 

He knows Natasha followed him into his room, he gotten good at recognizing her nearly silent footfalls. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she’s giving him a pointed look. 

 

“So… that just happened,” Natasha says as Steve aggressively throws his clothes into a duffle bag. 

 

“Bucky was just being stupid,” Steve pulls the zipper up on his bag so hard he almost ripped it off.

 

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him; “I think you are both acting pretty stupid.” 

 

Steve lets out a humph. Natasha's probably right, she usually is, not that he’d ever tell her that. “What do you want me to do, apologize?” 

 

Natasha snorts; “As they say, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” 

 

Steve grabs the last of his cloths and starts putting them in a plastic bag; “I’m not old. I’m a whole year younger than you and I also learn new things all the time.” 

 

Natasha gives him a very loud and unnecessary snort; “You act like a 90 year old man hundred percent of the time. You eat dinner at four thirty and half the movies you watch are in black and white.” 

 

“There's nothing wrong with the classics,” Steve mumbles under his breath; “and who doesn’t like the early bird special.” 

 

They continue packing in silence, or Steve continues packing. Natasha claims she’s still perfectly happy with her job as supervising. 

 

One second he’s trying to shove a black hoodie into the bag and the next it’s being ripped from his grip. Natasha's holding the hoodie in her hands, inspecting it carefully. 

 

She gives him an accusatory look; “This is mine.” 

 

“I don’t think so,” Steve says even though he can remember the exact day that he borrowed it from her. He had gotten into a fight at this club and ended up getting blood all over his cloths. She let him borrow it so he didn’t have to ride the subway in a blood covered shirt. The hoodies got a black widow decal on the back and is the softest thing in the entire world. 

 

She’s staring him down, but lucky Steve has had enough practice with that look and gives his best puppy eye. After a minute she sighs, drops the jacket down in his lap as though suddenly indifferent to the situation. 

 

She gives gives him another look, whenever she gets this look it seems like she’s reading your soul, learning all your secrets. “I’m onto you Rogers,” She says before walking out of the room. For some reason it feels like she’s not just talking about the stolen hoodie. 

 

****

 

If Steve’s going to be truthful than he has to say that Bucky’s apartment is kind of a dump. Well it’s his and Bucky’s apartment now, except for Steve doesn’t really want to have anything to do with this giant disaster. There's a huge dent in on the wall and the cabinets look like they're better at storing mold than dishes. He’s also pretty sure that the bathroom is missing a sink. 

 

Natasha takes on look at the place, lets out a loud snort, drops one his boxes on the floor and abandons him. 

 

It’s not like Steve has particularly high standards or anything. His last place hadn't really been in great shape. The sink always dripped a little and there was also a weird smell but this place looks they were halfway through building it but got distracted and abandoned it. 

 

Bucky gives him the ‘grand tour’ after Natasha and Clint leave. He’s not as fidgety as he was when they were here when he basically looked like a deer in headlights. Bucky still looks uncomfortable and honestly Steve’s having a hard time being sympathetic. He’s the one who had to leave his apartment behind to move in with a total stranger. 

 

Theres two bedroom, the bigger of the two is obviously the one in use. It’s the nicest room in the house and by far the cleanest. The room lacks any sort of clutter which makes it look sterile. If it wasn’t for the few nick-knacks and decorations Steve would almost have a hard time believing Bucky actually lived here. 

 

The second bedroom is dramatically smaller, an old wired framed twin bed pressed up against one of the walls. He wouldn’t really consider it nice though it’s in better shape than the kitchen and the bathroom. 

 

“This can be your room if you want, or I can take this and you can have the other. Whatever you want is fine,” Bucky’s back to fiddling with his left sleeve and Steve’s not even sure if Bucky realises he’s doing it. 

 

Steve had sort of expected that Bucky would want them to sleep in the same bed. Maybe he’s just waiting till their bonded to bring up the idea. Though it’s little old school to not be already sleeping with your mate before you bond it’s definitely not unheard of. Steve’s still relieved he won’t have to share a bed with someone who's basically a total stranger. 

 

“This is fine Bucky,” Steve says; “Thanks.” He’s not sure if he’s thanking him for the room or for not making them share. 

 

Bucky nods and immediately starts carting Steve’s boxes into the room. The only piece of furniture he brought with him is his desk. He got it at a garage sale from someone who used to be an architect. It’s the perfect surface to use for his art. 

 

“I told my Ma about us,” Bucky says He’s holding a box labeled Steveis undies in Clint's messy handwriting. 

 

“How’d she take it?” Steve knows how his Ma would have taken the news. Raised an eyebrow, probably thrown a witty comment but in the end insisted Steve bring him on over for Sunday dinner. 

 

Bucky sets the box down on top of Steve’s bed, “Pretty well actually. She’s totally ecstatic about it, almost started crying when I broke the news to her. Really it was pretty traumatizing for me... also she wants to meet you this Friday.” 

 

“That would be tomorrow,” Steve says, only slightly exasperated. He figured he’s have to do the meet the parent thing at some point, he just didn’t think it would happen to soon. 

 

“Yes it is,” Bucky says like he wasn’t actually aware of that but is trying to play it off cool; “I also have three sisters.” 

 

Not sure how else to answer he simply says; “Okay.” 

 

“I also have a lot of Aunts and Uncles. They’re probably going to be there.” 

 

“Okay,” Steve says again. 

 

Bucky’s got a mischievous little grin on his face that Steve can’t help but admit is sort of charming; “Got a lot of cousins too.” 

 

“Have any second cousins? A beloved family dog? How about great aunts and Uncles?” Steve teases. It’s weird because he couldn’t name a single living person he knows that related to him but Bucky’s got a whole boat full. 

 

“Yep,” Bucky says proudly and continues to grin at him. Steve rolls his eyes but he’s smiling too. 

 

****

 

Bucky really wasn’t kidding about having a large family. 

 

The second the doors open Steve is swept into a tight hug. He’s never really be one for hugging, not that he really dislikes it or anything. Still it feels strange and foreign to suddenly be swept up into somebodies arms. 

 

The woman introduced herself as Winifred Barnes, Bucky’s mother. She’s a relatively short woman, has Bucky’s dark hair and pretty blue eyes. It’s clear after he’s introduced to Bucky’s dad, a tall grey haired man, that he got most of his looks from him mom. 

 

The next person he meet is Becca, whose welcome is definitely not as warm as Winfreds. Bucky’s already explained that she’s the only one that knows the truth. That him and Bucky aren't madly in love and that this isn’t some fast paced love story. Instead it’s a contract that Bucky seems to be getting the short end of. 

 

Becca’s super pregnant and Steve can’t figure out if that's why she's giving him stink eye or if it’s because he may be ruining Bucky’s life. Got her brother into a life long contract with someone who wasn’t suppose to make it past five years old. The best thing he expects from him and Bucky is a friendship, though the worst thing is they both annoy each other to death. 

 

Bucky’s two other sisters lack the enthusiasm of their mother but also the disdain of their sister. The older of the two named Beth gives him a half smile as he introduces himself but other than that shows no further interest. The youngest, Beatrice, seems more interested in his presence but also seems to want to interrogate him. 

 

After that he loses track of who everyone is. Bucky’s got a lot of aunts and uncles who keep telling him variations of ‘it’s so nice to see that james found himself a nice omega’ or ‘i never thought he’d settle down!’ Steve can feel himself start to get pissy, he can’t remember the last time he was referred to as an omega so many times in one day. 

 

If he was in a different group of people he would probably say something, he’s always been outspoken about these things. The difference is they aren't just some random jerk on the street they’re Bucky’s family and it’s not like they’re trying to offend him or anything. He knows the way they think is how most people think so he hold his tongue. 

 

The diner is a potluck style which Steve always prefered to a more formal sit down dinner. With all his allergies and dietary restrictions he usually can’t eat half the stuff put out on the table. At a dinner table people are more likely to notice and ask him about it. 

 

He squishes between Bucky and Beatrice on one of the couches. The Barnes family’s house is nice, much better than any of the crummy apartments him and his Ma lived in. They have nice furniture too, no worn out couches and table legs that look like they're going to give out any minute. 

 

“Have you shown Steve upstairs yet?” Beatrice asks. She’s stuck by his side almost the whole night and he can’t say he’s not grateful. Bucky’s not a very good shield between Steve and his family when he’s too busy being charming. 

 

Bucky looks up from his potato salad; “Nah, I’ve been to busy introducing him to everyone.” 

 

“You should show him your room!” Beatrice practically squeals; “Buck still has all his stuff from highschool in there. All of his trophies and stupid space posters.”

 

He’s pretty sure he hears Bucky mumble something about his space posters not being stupid but Steve ignores him; “What kind of trophies?” 

 

“He didn’t tell you? He placed baseball back in highschool, his team went to championships twice.” 

 

Steve can feel the awkwardness hanging in the air. If he and Bucky were madly in love (and had known each other for more than a week) he’d probably already know that Bucky’s team went to championships twice. He’s also probably know what Bucky's favorite color and if he actually enjoys potato salad.

 

Before the awkwardness grows unbearable Bucky swoops in and starts asking Beatrice questions about school. She’s a senior in highschool and according to her ‘so ready to graduate it’s ridiculous.’ Steve can’t really blame her, high school sucks. 

 

The thing that really strikes him about this whole situation is how at ease Bucky is. Around Clint and Natasha he looked like a deer in headlights and even around Steve he still looks slightly uncomfortable. Here he is making all of his aunts giggle and his little cousins blush. He seems more like the alpha who burst into Dr. Pierce's office like he was saving some damsel in distress. 

 

Eventually they do go up stairs after some prompting from Winfred. Beatrice supplies the tour aspect and Bucky seems happy to just tell embarrassing stories. Like the time that Beth cut off all of her hair and Bucky’s mom almost had a meltdown. Took years for it to grow back. 

 

She really wasn’t kidding about the space posters. Steve tries to tease Bucky about them but he doesn’t seem even a little bit embarrassed about them. He simply grins at Steve, wide and childlike, and reminds him that “space is super cool.” 

 

After the tour he loses Bucky for a awhile. At first Steve feels pretty panicked, Bucky’s not bad company when he’s not too busy glaring at everything. Plus Steve’s never really been very good around new people. Sure Bucky’s family is perfectly nice, Bucky’s dad keeps trying to get him to eat more food and Becca’s no longer glaring at him but they are still all strangers. 

 

Eventually he gets corralled into sitting between two of Bucky’s aunts on the couch. ‘Call me auntie B’ one of them had told him with a wink and Steve felt his face go red with embarrassment. 

 

“So when are you two planning on having the wedding?” not Auntie B asks him. 

 

“Umm,” they’ve discussed many details of their cover up but a wedding hasn’t been one of them; “I don’t think we're having a wedding.” 

 

One of them says; “You have to do a wedding,” at the same time that the other says; “Spring is a wonderful time for an outside wedding,” as though Steve hadn’t said anything at all. 

 

From there the two ladies start planning his and Bucky’s outside spring wedding. He quickly loses interest when they start talking about flowers and color themes. 

 

He’s able to extract himself from between them when one of the little kids comes in wearing batman and immediately catches everyone's attention. Steve has to agree it’s pretty freaking adorable but he knows a good moment for an escape doesn’t come twice and he takes full advantage of it. 

 

He wonders around for a bit. The house has cleared out after everyone had eaten diner. On the way down to the den he stops in front of a row of pictures. Theres one of Bucky and Becca, probably about seven or eight, he’s got a front tooth missing and Becca’s got two very lopsided pigtails. As he walks down the hall the kids get older. A picture of the whole family with big backpacks in front of tall redwood trees. Becca in a big wedding dress, a sister on each side of her in blue bridesmaids dresses. 

 

The final picture is of Bucky in his uniform. He looks so young, eyes the same bright blue but his hair is cut short like a 1950’s movie star. He looks very charming and undeniably attractive. Steve can only guess at how popular he was in highschool. 

 

The den is actually the basement that's been finished over. There's several couches and a big squishy chair all facing one of those big flat screen TV’s. The whole room is probably close to the same size of his old apartment. 

 

Theres three girls sitting one of the big couches. They look to all be younger than ten though Steve’s knowledge of how old a kid looks at ten is pretty limited. The oldest of the bunch turns away from the TV to look at Steve. 

 

“Hi! your uncle's Bucky’s boyfriend right?” she says grinning and stretches out the word boyfriend like little kids do when they think they're saying something embarrassing.

 

Steve nods along and comes around to sit on the couch beside them; “Yeah, I am.” It still feels weird to be called Bucky’s anything, he supposes only time will make him grow used to it.

 

The girls nod. He’s pretty sure they’re Bucky’s cousin Allison’s kids though he’s been introduced to so many people today he can’t really be sure. 

 

“Do you wanna watch TV with us?” asks another one of the girls. She looks to be around five ish and has a sparkly Hello Kitty shirt on. 

 

“Sure,” Steve figures it’s as good as any place to hang out. He reasons with himself that here he can have some quite without completely abandoning the party. 

 

The other girl who has the same blue eyes as Bucky and whose leaning half way over Steve says; “We’re watching Kiki’s Delivery Service.” 

 

“I was here for halloween two years in a row,” says the eldest one proudly. 

 

“That’s pretty cool,” Steve hears the own awkwardness in his voice. He’s never been very good with kids and he wouldn’t say that they’re ever very impressed with him. 

 

He does remember watching this movie all the time as a kid used to drive his Ma crazy. She used to go and rent the tape from the library every other week for him. 

 

When he got older he used practice drawing scenes from it. 

 

“I used to watch this movie all the time when I was a kid,” Steve tells them.

 

The youngest turns to him wide eyed; “You were a kid?”

 

“Ummm… Everyone was a kid at some point,” she’s giving him an incredulous look. 

 

“Was my mommy a kid?” she asks casually. 

 

“Sammy,” the eldest girls leans over Steve so she can get a better look at her sister; “of course mom was kid.” 

 

She doesn’t seem very happy with this answer but excepts is anyways. The topic is brought up again when she further investigate who in her family was at one point a kid. Steve tries his best to explain but she doesn’t seem very happy with any of his answers. 

 

Towards the end of the movie he realises the rooms gone quite. The two younger girls have fallen asleep leaning against him while the oldest is half draped over the armrest of the couch. 

 

A strong omega maternal instinct washes over him. The need to get bred up and have a few pups of his own makes him feel light headed. It’s not like this is a feeling that's never happened before, it’s not uncommon for a situation like this to trigger that in an omega. The difference is never before has the possibility for that to actually happen been so real. He could go home tonight and spread his legs open for Bucky and get a baby in there. Pregnancy’s without heat are unlikely but definitely not impossible. 

 

Steve tries his best to shake those thoughts away and focus on how Kiki’s going to save the people in the dirigible. 

 

Bucky comes down just as the movie folds to a close. He gives Steve a lopsided smile and nudges Sammy out of the way so he can sit down. Their pressed up together from shoulder to knee, Bucky’s body feeling warm against his. 

 

“I’d wondered where you’d gone off to,” Bucky says tone light. 

 

He knows Bucky’s not mad but guilt still rushes through him. Steve knows he should be upstairs socializing with Bucky’s family like and adult not hiding down stairs with three sleeping kids. 

 

“Sorry,” Steve mumbles out. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Bucky’s voice is soft and quiet; “I know this is probably hard.” 

 

Steve feels the strong urge to break down in tears. He lets Bucky wrap him up in his arms and hold him close. He resists, squeezes his eyes closed so no tears can leak out. “I miss her so much.” 

 

Bucky’s arm that's draped over the back of the couch helps to squeeze Steve close to him. “I shouldn’t have asked you to come here tonight, that wasn’t very fair of me.” 

 

Steve thinks that it’s not very fair that Steve’s Ma died. Bucky wanting him to come home and meet the family is completely fair. “It’s okay. your family’s really nice.” 

 

Bucky rolls his eyes; “My family is noisy. Especially Bea, she’s the nosiest. 

 

Steve lets out a laugh but doesn’t disagree. Beatrice is very sweet but she is also definitely super noisy. 

 

The credits roll (which Steve learns Bucky’s never seen before which is definitely something Steve’s going to have to change.) The girl's mom and dad along with a few aunts come down the stairs. They coo over how cute the sleeping girls are and then coo over how cute Steve and Bucky are. 

 

“It’s going to be your babies next!” one of the aunts says giving them a very obvious wink. 

 

Steve tries to smile back at her but he’s pretty sure it comes out as a grimace. Bucky gives a very loud HA before turning to Steve with a vaguely panicky look on his face. Kids is definitely a conversation they haven’t had and hopefully won't have for a long time. 

 

They leave shortly after that. When Steve was downstairs watching the movie a lot of people had cleared out. Theres still a few people cleaning up in the kitchen but other than that the house is quite. 

 

Winifred gives them both tight hugs and Steve almost feels himself start to tear up again. She gives Bucky a kiss on the forehead and it’s obvious how happy she is just to have him here with her. 

 

“Now you boys take care of each other alright,” Winfred say to both of them though Steve has a feeling it’s directed at him. 

 

What surprised im is he finds himself nodding along, giving her a smile; “Don’t worry,” she gives him a smile that looks just like Bucky’s; “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! next chapter will probably be up in like a week and a half but i'm going back to school next week so we'll see.  
> comments and kudos always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated. Chapter two will probably be posted within the week, hopefully by next Friday at the latest. The next chapter will also be from Bucky's point of view.


End file.
